


Meeting Mates

by drdean



Series: SPN ABO Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drug Addiction, Fanart, Homeless Castiel, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Omega Dean, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drdean/pseuds/drdean
Summary: Dean Smith never expected his soulmate to be some homeless guy. But now that they've meet he just can't leave him on the street even though he's a stranger.Soulmate marks square for SPN ABO Bingo.





	Meeting Mates

**Author's Note:**

> I will be turning some of my SPN ABO Bingo squares into a series so there will be more of this!
> 
> Many thanks to my lovely beta [blue-reveries](https://blue-reveries.tumblr.com/)
> 
> OMG EVERYONE!!! [peanutbutter-jelly-fish](http://peanutbutter-jelly-fish.tumblr.com/) created some AMAZING fan art for this fic that I've posted below!! I love it so much!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://dr-dean.tumblr.com/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138575786@N04/26382710358/in/dateposted-public/)

It was a hot day outside, so when Dean Smith decided that he needed a quick break and should run to the nearby Starbucks for an ice coffee (no milk or sugar, he doesn’t need the calories); he left his jacket in his office and rolled up his sleeves.

He paid for his drink in cash. There was a little bit of change leftover that he threw to the homeless guy sitting outside on a cardboard box. 

He wasn’t expecting the guy to grab his arm.

Dean was about to say something rude when the guy looked at him with hopeful big blue eyes and asked “Dean Smith?”

Dean’s mouth dropped open. “How did you know my name?”

The guy didn’t let go of Dean’s arm, he kept a firm grip on Dean as he used his teeth to raise the sleeve on his other arm. He presented it to Dean. “You have my name on your arm, I have yours on mine.”

Dean just stared at him.

“I’m Castiel Novak.”

Dean can’t believe that he finally met his soulmate, the man whose name has been etched on his arm since he presented as an omega as a teenager.

“Are you homeless?”

Castiel smirked. “I’m between places at the moment.”

“So where are you living right now?” Dean didn’t want vague answers, he wanted straight and to the point responses. 

“Nowhere in particular.” Castiel shrugged. 

  
Dean sighed, he wanted to rub between his eyes, but Castiel still held one arm and his other hand held his ice coffee. “Where were you plan on staying tonight?”

“There’s a shelter not too far away I crash at sometimes, but if the weather is nice, probably the park across the way.” Castiel slumped, not looking happy about having to give up the information.

Dean shook his head; he couldn’t have his soulmate sleeping outside or at a shelter when he had a perfectly good penthouse apartment. “That’s no good. I have to get back to work, but where can I find you tonight when I get out?”

Cas tilted his head and squinted his eyes at Dean as if trying to figure him out. “I can stay here if that works for you or I can meet you somewhere nearby.”

Dean thought for a moment; he didn’t want his coworkers seeing him pick up a homeless dude, so having Castiel meet him at work was a bad idea. “Here’s fine. I drive a silver prius, I’ll swing around here at 6 to pick you up.”

Castiel nodded.

Dean was about to try to pry his hand away from Castiel and go back to work when he had a stray thought. “When was the last time you ate?”

Castiel thought for a moment. “I believe sometime yesterday.”

“Dude, you need to eat. There’s a Mickey D's right here, what do you want?”

“A hamburger?” Castiel looked hopeful.

“Ok, you wait right here, I’ll be right back” Dean extracted himself from Castiel’s hold as gently as possible and walked the half block away from his soulmate.

Dean came back with 2 burgers, fries, a coke and tons of ketchup and napkins. Castiel bit into a hamburger. “Thank you Dean,” Castiel sighed happily, “These make me very happy.”

“No problem man.” Dean reached into his pocket and took out a business card holder full of cards that he always carried. “Here’s my card incase something happens. I’ll be here around 6 to pick you up.”

“I’ll just wait here then.”

~~~~~

Dean had a hard time concentrating at work. He always knew that his soulmate was out there, but now he knew where he was. He had so many questions for him. How did he end up homeless? How old was he? How would he look all cleaned up? What were his plans for life? 

Dean wondered if he was crazy for thinking about taking a homeless guy, who he didn’t know, home with him. Would he steal all his stuff and leave? Dean didn’t think so; the guy had seen so enamored to have found his soulmate. Once he had seen Dean, he hadn’t wanted to let go of his arm. 

His soulmate wouldn’t be a danger to him, right? He had never heard of soulmates stealing from or beating up each other. And that guy had his name on his arm.

Minutes felt like hours as the clock slowly ticked its way toward 6.

~~~~~

Castiel was still sitting there at when Dean pulled up after work. The evidence from the food that Dean had given him was all cleaned up. And it appeared that Castiel had packed up his few things and was ready to go. Even his cup that he was using earlier to solicit donations was nowhere to be seen.  Dean could see him watch his car and when he rolled down his window, Castiel broke out in a huge smile. “Dean!”

“Get in, I don’t want to hold up traffic.”

Castiel grabbed his backpack and a few tattered grocery bags and hopped into the passenger seat of the car.

“You look like you were all ready to go man.”

“We had an appointment.”

“Yeah, I guess we did.” Dean smiled. “I don’t live too far from here. I normally work later, but I figured that it would be better to get out earlier tonight.” Castiel nodded. “I don’t really have much food in the apartment right now, I’m on a cleanse, but we can stop somewhere and pick up food for dinner. What do you like to eat?”

Castiel shrugged, “I’m not picky, whatever is easiest for you.”

“Then we can just order delivery when we get to my place.” Dean had an image to maintain, and taking out a disheveled homeless guy was not part of it.

~~~~~

When they got to Dean’s, they ordered a pizza and a salad for Dean; he wasn’t ready to start adding carbs back into his diet.

“Would you like to take a shower and get cleaned up before dinner? I can loan you some clothes if you want to wash all of yours too.” Dean didn’t want to sound too pushy, but Castiel and his clothes could use a good scrubbing. He didn’t look as bad when he was on the street, but now that he was in Dean’s spotless apartment it was even more obvious how dirty and disheveled he was.

Castiel nodded. “That sounds like a good idea. Show me where the washer is and I can throw all my things in there.”

Dean gave him a quick tour of the apartment and grabbed an old pair of sweats and a t-shirt set them out in the bathroom, along with a fresh towel and a new toothbrush for Castiel.

“Let me know if you need anything, I’ll be in the living room.”

Castiel took a long shower, but when he came out his beard was neatly trimmed, and he looked much less disheveled  and out of place then he did before. Dean could finally get a good smell of him too. Before he just smelled dirty and like the street, Dean had assumed that he was an alpha as they were soulmates, but now under the clean smell of his body wash he could smell alpha. 

Something still seemed a little bit off about his smell though. 

“Thank you Dean, it has been some time since I have been able to take a shower in a private shower with good water pressure.”

“No problem man, clean looks good on you.” Dean smiled at Castiel. He still had a bit of a beard, but he lost that crazy mountain man look, now it just seemed more of a hippy look. Dean wondered how he would look with no beard and a suit. Probably hot as fuck.

“I regret that I you had to see me like that. Life took an unfortunate turn lately and you are seeing me at my lowest point. But meeting you gives me hope that life will be getting better soon.” Cas stumbled and fell ungracefully on the couch. 

Dean walked over to him and noticed how bloodshot his eyes were. “What, are you stoned?”

Castiel adjusted himself so he was sitting properly on the couch. “Uh...generally, yeah.”

Now Dean could tell what was wrong about his smell, he could smell the opioids in his system. “What happened to you?” There was no way Dean’s soulmate could be a homeless junkie, something really bad must have happened to cause this.

“Life.”

Dean glared at Castiel. “No more of these one word or diverting answers, man. If this is going to work, you need to tell me shit.”

“My family disowned me. The only brother that didn’t, died in a car accident. I was injured in the same car accident and that gave me an addiction to pain pills. That addiction cost me my job as an accountant then my apartment and now I’m here.” Castiel put his face in his hands, seemingly ashamed of how far he had fallen.

“Are you on anything besides pills?” If his soulmate was shooting up heroin he would have an even bigger problem on his hands.

“Just pot and pills.” Cas showed off his arms that were clean and track free. “I hadn’t sunk so low to try any of the really hard stuff. No worries about bloodborne illnesses that are common among people who shoot up.”

“How long have you been on the streets?” Dean need to know if this was a recent problem, or something going on for a long time.

“3 months.”

“What happened to all your stuff from your apartment?” He didn’t have a lot of stuff with him, maybe it was all in storage somewhere.

“I sold it to pay for more pills.”

“How long have you been unemployed?”

“About 6 months.”

Dean smiled; 6 months he could work with. No one liked huge gaps in employment history, but 6 months could be explained by the car accident without having to stretch the truth too much. “So your life going down the drain is a new development.”

“Yes, a year ago I was someone I think that you would have been more proud of. But now I’m a mess.” Cas looked back up at Dean with a pleading look in his eyes.

“Well, we’ll just have to get you cleaned up then. See if we can find a good rehab for you, and get you a new job. The world always could use accountants, so once you’re clean I don’t see that being an issue.”

“But where will I live?”

Dean grabbed the back of his neck with one hand and awkwardly looked down at the floor. “Here, I mean if you want to, we are soulmates afterall.”

Cas smiled. “That would make me very happy Dean. I will start looking for rehab places tomorrow while you’re at work.”

“That sounds like a good idea, Cas.”

“Cas?” Castiel tilted his head to the side and squinted his eyes. 

“Castiel is a mouthful, I could find a different nickname for you if you would like?”

“No I like Cas, no one has ever called me that before.” Cas smiled.

They ate dinner and got to know each other better. Cas was still stoned when they went to bed wrapped around each other.


End file.
